Gumbies
right|300px|thumb|Dead End and Blast Off lead SOME GUYS into battle! Gumbies are the more or less identical background troops serving the Autobot and Decepticon cause. Generally gumbies are nameless recolors of existing characters who never get any lines and are drawn in to fill up the background, especially in battle scenes (you may remember them from the original cartoon). OCs whose background consists of "always just being there" are considered to be gumbies who through some special effort or good fortune were promoted and started getting lines. Occasionally gumbies are named in the course of roleplay and these "named gumbies" tend to start recurring, although they may not be lucky enough to eventually become OCs. Recurrent gumbies sometimes die but just as often come back again without anyone noticing or caring that they were dead for a while. The term "gumby" and its derivations "gumbies" and "gumbytroopers" comes from the roughly identical, rock-stupid Yorkshiremen from Monty Python, whose last name was invariably Gumby. Autobot Gumbies Autobot gumbies are usually cars or trucks. Occasionally they're cranes or other pieces of construction equipment. One of them is apparently an adorable squirrel or something. *Doubletake - An Autobot that second-guesses everyone. Repugnus is using him to help him be more responsible. * Pong - A tiny playful mischevious ferret-like animal tape that likes 80's pop songs and including snippets of second-hand Japanese in otherwise English speech. It appears only with Dee-Kal, of course. * Turnover - A repair gumby who got turned into a Real Boy named Timothy John as a side effect of the humanization TP. Appeared with Sky Lynx. Turnover/Timothy John has been promoted from gumby to player-character now! Congratulations Turnover! * Hatchet - Medical gumby who serves on the Orion Pax. * Shotglass - Bartender/server in Grapplebee's (the mess hall on the Orion Pax). * Sixpack - Bartender/server in Grapplebee's (the mess hall on the Orion Pax). * Grim-Repair - Grim-Repair began life as an emit-bot/gumby, was promoted to OC, then relegated to gumby, then re-promoted to OC, and is currently now a gumby again. Really. Decepticon Gumbies Decepticon gumbies are almost always jets or tanks. Sometimes they're extra Constructicons. Extra Reflector guys are just Reflector. He exists in all time and space simultaneously. * Americon - A former cassette gumby promoted to true character status through sheer force of his baffling personality. May his flag fly high! * Baffles - A Decepticon Air Guardian, mercilessly slain by Cyclonus to frame the Sweeps :( * Boomslang - A conehead-type F/A-18 jet gumby. He started out by attacking London and has appeared in various scenes since then until eventually becoming a real character. Congratulations Boomslang! * Bricktop - An Abrams tank gumby. * Clouddeck - An F-15 jet gumby in white and pale grey. * Darkgun - A conehead-type jet gumby. * Glitter - A demonic fairy cassette gumby. Uses a magic wand to douse victims with fairy powder (which is actually a swarm of corrosive nanites). * Green Gumby Seeker - This gumby primarily appears on the Decepticon broadband, and has an odd penchant for being around when there is no one else with interception abilities and/or an IMPORTANT PLOT-CHANGING ANNOUNCEMENT needs to be made during a TP. * Hack & Slash - A pair of Su-27 jet gumbies who appear with Fusillade. They were fused together into a Siamese gumby by a prank of Blitzwing's. * Hapless - a rather unlucky Seeker who survived being used as a medical training dummy. * Kitbash - An F-15 jet gumby who is always changing his headsculpt. * Redshirt - A tetrajet gumby who dies all the time. * Repaint - An F-15 jet gumby who is always changing his color scheme. * Roughshod - A construction gumby. * Squeegee - Most useless of the Decepticons! * Surly - A Sweep gumby name that passes from one Sweep to the next when the predecessor dies. All the gumbies covet the name. * Tailwind - He pilots Ramjet's ship Cone-1 because Ramjet is a peanut * Turtler - A turtle cassette gumby. Very slow but almost indestructible. * Tweak - An F-16 medic gumby. Seafoam green and white. Decidedly nervous. * Zodiac_Wing - Group of Seekers that swore their allegiance to Galvatron during the All Hail Megatron plot. * The Cosntructicons - Anytime anyone misspells a Constructicon's name, they create another Cosntructicon. Members of this group include Bonesrusher, Boncrusher, Bonesrucher, Hok, Crapper, Scapper, Srapper, Long Haula, Mixmastre, Mixmater, and more. Category:NPC